The Return Home: Tale of Survival
by James of Vale
Summary: Alternate Universe. Tai and some of the boys are in Iraq. This is the story of how they survived and what their loved ones do to help them as they deal with stress back home. A Taiora and semi mimi/koushirou. Just UPDATED another chapter! R&R please!
1. Prologue

**The Return home: Tale of Survival**

**A/N: I'm back people, sorry about the super long hiatus. I am sad to report that some stories like, "our brother, our friend" from my digimon creations would not continue, and would probably be torn down, due to lack of ideas and inspiration. While I was gone, I became a US Marine. Upon hearing the accounts of the marines in my unit who've been to Iraq, it has given me some idea to what it was like. Obviously it wasn't pleasant and shouldn't be taken lightly. Disclaimer, I do not own digimon. **

**Summary: This Fanfic is set in an alternate universe, where the digidestineds (Post Season 2) have moved to the United States during the last few years of high school. The majority of the older boys are in the Marine Corps and were involved in Iraq. Upon returning home, they suffer through flashbacks of the war as their friends and loved ones back home help them through their troubles. **

**Prologue: "**_**Time to go home!"**_

_A convoy of seven-ton trucks and humvees rushed through the streets of Fallujah, making steady progress back to the camp. Lately, there's been a lot of insurgent attacks on the camp and other marine patrols all over the region. This particular line of military vehicles were lucky enough to avoid much confrontation. They were ordered back to base due to intelligence reports of a major strike on convoys or the camp. The commanders in charge of that convoy knew they would stand a better chance if they return back to the camp, behind the walls of the fortifications. If a major attack was to happen, they would be a lot safer inside. Occasionally, they would have an insurgent trying to take shots of them as they drove by, and they would return fire as they sped faster to evade damage. In the first seven ton truck, several marines sat down in the back on benches as they watched their surroundings carefully as the convoy drove through the area. Near the rear of the truck, sat one particular marine. He wasn't just an ordinary marine, it was none other than our Taichi Kamiya._

"**How's the view back there Tai?" **his radio barked as Tai watched the rear of his truck as they moved through the streets. "Boring and frightening at the same time, Matt. How's the Turret up there?" He replied into his radio, while keeping an close eye on his surroundings. He took a sip out of the tube that connected to his water pack on his backpack, as he looked around. "_Why are we here again?"_ He thought to himself. As much as he likes to make a difference for the country by joining the military, there were times that made him question why he signed up for the marine corps in the first place. "_At least my brothers in the digiworld are with me here as well._" He looked at the other vehicle directly behind them and he could see Izzy sitting in the turret on the top of the truck cab. "How you holding up, Izzy?" He spoke into his radio as he made eye contact with Izzy in the truck turret. "**Same shit as always, kamiya. Tiring, and damn! The freaking wind keeps blowing sand into my eyes!**" Izzy replied on the radio. "**Cut the chatter marines, I hear something." **Matt's voice could be heard on the radio.

Matt was in the turret of the lead hummer, as they rolled past a turn. He was listening to Tai and izzy's conversation when he heard something coming from several feet ahead of the vehicles. He cranked the turret till it turned towards that direction as he looked that way. He could swore he heard some Arabic. As the hummer drove forward, he noticed something half buried in front of him. "Shit! IED! IED! Turn!" He shouted, as the driver suddenly made a left turn to narrowly miss the buried object. Matt was knocked around in the turret due to the sudden movement, but he didn't had time to curse when he heard a deafening boom. The IED had gone off by remote detonation, sending chain reactions to several more explosive devices buried underneath the road for the next few meters down towards the rear of the convoy. The last thing Matt saw before being knocked unconscious by the blast was seeing one explosion barely hitting his hummer while another exploded under the seven ton behind him.

Matt opened his eyes some time later, trying to piece together what is happening as he was still shaking off disorientation from the blast. There appeared to be debris everywhere and he was lying down somewhere near the edge of the road. A moment later as his eyes cleared up, he realized he was being dragged from behind. He struggled to shake off the shock as he wondered who was dragging him. In the distance, he saw marines taking cover and popping up to fend off an insurgent ambush. He looked over to his left, and saw another marine trying to perform CPR on one that was lying on the ground. He looked to the right and saw another marine nearby trying to take cover while firing his weapon. He was then shot as matt watched helplessly as the chaos ensued around him. A moment later, the shock faded and his hearing returned. "…Matt! Can you hear me? Fuck damnit! Matt, snap out of it!" came a familiar voice.

Tai was lucky, very lucky to have survived the blasts that happened near him. He got off with nothing, but a small piece of shrapnel imbedded in his right arm. He had taken cover behind the now disabled vehicle he was riding in and was returning fire as he noticed a group of insurgents charging in. He noticed Izzy crawl out of the cab of the vehicle behind his and ran into cover beside him. Somehow they both got off with nothing but minor scrapes and bruises. While firing, Tai noticed Matt lying unconscious still partially seated inside the turret of the vehicle he was in. The hummer was knocked completely on its left side by the blast. Tai tapped Izzy and pointed to Matt. Izzy nodded and provided covering fire while Tai made his way to check up on Matt. He found matt in overall decent condition, he couldn't see any gaping wounds on him as he freed Matt from the turret seat and began dragging him to the side of the road, and into a nearby alley, firing his pistol at the same time. He watched a marine get shot next to him and he fired his pistol towards the direction of the shot and took out an insurgent. He called Izzy to pull back to his position and provide him some help while trying to see if Matt would wake up.

"Damnit, Ishida! Get up!" Matt heard his name as he recognized the voice. He finally snapped out of the shock and noticed an insurgent on the left flank trying to take a shot at his rescuer. Tai was too busy dragging him and firing at the right flank to cover Izzy's retreat to notice that an enemy was sneaking past that fire. Matt took out his pistol quickly and opened fire at the insurgent, unloading an entire clip into the enemy fighter's chest. Tai noticed this and quickly offered a hand to Matt. "About time! You're alright?" He said as he helped Matt stand up. "I'm good! Let's kick some ass!" Matt said as he took a rifle that Tai handed him and returned fire. The best friends fired their rifles now, trying to lay down some suppressive fire. Izzy waited for a chance behind cover and as soon as it came, he dashed out and sprinted towards the alley where his friends are firing. As he neared them, he was struck in the hip with a round. "Sniper!" The marines nearby hollered as Izzy dropped to the ground, clutching his bleeding leg. "Damnit! Fuck! It hurts damnit!" He groaned as he struggled to crawl the remaining distance.

Taichi had just saved a friend but he wasn't going to let another friend die. Izzy was still in the open and he would surely be killed if the sniper could get another shot at him while he's crawling exposed. Tai fired at one of the open windows in a building down the road where the sniper was last seen and then dashed towards Izzy, dragging him the rest of the way. Izzy cursed in pain as Tai dragged him painfully across the ground, trying to save his life. A stray round from an AK-47 struck Tai in a leg. He stopped to wince in pain. A second later, he shook it off, and despite the pain, continued to drag Izzy towards the alley. Matt dashed to the aid of his two friends and lent Tai a hand in dragging their wounded friend into the alley. Just as Izzy was dragged into safety, a sniper round struck the ground near where he would have been a mere millisecond ago.

The ambush drew to a close, as most of the insurgents retreated as a Cobra attack helicopter flew into to provide support, as the survivors of the convoy tended to their wounded. Matt had stopped Izzy's bleeding and was doing what he can to patch up Tai's leg. "We'll be okay, guys. Stay with me." Matt muttered to Izzy as he watched reinforcements came and started helping wounded marines around them. Izzy was doing quite stable, but Tai looked like he was about to pass out. He was sitting against the wall while Matt was fixing a tourniquet on his left leg. Tai slumped to the right as he passed out from exhaustion and the pain. "Tai? Tai? Damnit! Stay with us Tai…Tai!…_Tai!…Don't pass out on me man! Stay…"_ Was the last thing Tai heard before he was rendered unconscious.

**A/N: And that's the end of the prologue! Is Tai going to make it? How did the boys end up in a situation like that? Find out when the first chapter is released, coming real soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**The Return home: Tale of Survival**

**A/N: I'm back people, sorry about the super long hiatus. I am sad to report that some stories like, "our brother, our friend" from my digimon creations would not continue, and would probably be torn down, due to lack of ideas and inspiration. While I was gone, I became a US Marine. Upon hearing the accounts of the marines in my unit who've been to Iraq, it has given me some idea to what it was like. Obviously it wasn't pleasant and shouldn't be taken lightly. Disclaimer, I do not own digimon. **

**Summary: This Fanfic is set in an alternate universe, where the digidestineds (Post Season 2) have moved to the United States during the last few years of high school. The majority of the older boys is in the Marine Corps and was involved in Iraq. Upon returning home, they suffer through flashbacks of the war as their friends and loved ones back home help them through their troubles. P.S Tai, Matt and Izzy are 20. The girls back home are 19 respectively, while all the season 2 crew is now 16-17 (Kari, TK, Yolie, Cody, Davis etc)**

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

Tai regained consciousness some time later, a little disoriented and unsure where he was. He was in a bed, and within a few moments, he pieced together that he's in some sort of hospital. He listened to the faint beeping of the IV equipment as it operated the pump, keeping his body hydrated with the clear solution in the bag suspended on his right hand side. He looked to his left, and saw another marine, who was in a deep sleep. Tai looked to his right then, and found Izzy sleeping in the other bed, with his leg elevated. Tai too realized that his leg was slightly elevated as well. It didn't hurt much, so he figured he was quite dosed up with pain meds. "Izzy! Izzy!" He called to his friend but his friend was obviously still exhausted.

Matt was just returning from the mess hall as he walked outside the hospital room of his two friends. He could hear Tai's voice inside calling Izzy's name. "_Tai must be awake, damn…he been out cold most of the time since we were rescued." _Matt was wearing a hospital gown; apparently he was also a patient. He felt fine though, but the medical team insisted he stay out of the battlefield for a while. He walked into the room and greeted his friend. "How are you feeling, man?" he said as he took a seat on a chair beside Tai's side.

"Odd, knowing I should be in pain, but I'm not due to these pain meds. What did they give me?" Tai joked a little. "How about you? You look pretty alright to me." Tai asked Matt as he cracked his fingers. Matt sighed and smiled. "Pretty good, other than the fact that my head's a little banged up by the blast of the IED earlier. They think I have a slight concussion and perhaps some kind of noggin damage they haven't been able to figure out." The blonde friend muttered. "So, they holding you for observation?" "Yep." Tai chuckled at that and replied, "Well, I'm sure you're alright buddy, is Izzy going to be okay? He looks pretty fine to me." "Yeah he's just like you, injured leg. The round narrowly missed an artery, so he's lucky he didn't bled to death." Matt told his friend. He poured himself a glass of water from the bedside counter and took a sip. He spoke a moment later, "The unit's giving you a bronze star commendation dude, for bravery and selfless service. You continued to drag a wounded comrade even though you've been hit yourself." Tai shook his head. "Izzy's our childhood friend, there's nothing I wouldn't do to get him to safety. You would have done the same." Tai replied. Matt just smiled and stood up. "Want me to find the nurse and get you some chow?" "Damn straight man, I'm starving." "Alright, sure thing, Tai." With that, Matt stood up and walked outside the room and told a nurse to get Lcpl Kamiya some food.

A week later, the 3 friends received word that their injuries have concluded that they were to be sent home for recovery. Their loved ones were only just notified recently about what happened to them, so there were quite a bit of concern for their state of health. Izzy and Tai were feeling much better, and were now mobile by wheelchair. Matt on the other hand was fine on the outside, and his brain was in no immediate danger. All 3 of them however, had been suffering from nightmares and night sweats, as they relived that ambush in their sleep. Tai received his medals just prior to boarding a plane headed back home to the states. Matt had already gone aboard to help seat Izzy. While waiting for Matt to return to help him aboard, he wondered about home. "Sora…she must be absolutely worried. I don't think they know what really happened to us here. I think as far as she's concerned, she doesn't know if I'm going to be okay." He said to himself as he looked up as Matt walking over to fetch him.

"Well, it's my turn now." He muttered to himself, looking towards Matt. He saw matt stop a bit as he suddenly stopped and leaned against the wall, suddenly breathing hard as Matt started uttering words Tai couldn't comprehend. The look on his face told Tai that Matt was having another flashback from that ambush in Fallujah, on the streets. "Matt! Snap out of it, you're okay?" Tai said as he rolled his wheelchair closer to his friend. Matt regained control as he tried to comprehend where he was. "What happened Tai?" he said, a little shaken and confused. "You fell into a relapse, I think man. You're alright?" Tai said as he rolled even closer and placed a hand on his friends arm. "Let's get home man, we'll keep an eye out for each other in case these relapses get worse, okay?" Tai spoke a second later, as Matt nodded and offered to help him board the plane. The trio soon waited for the plane to Taxi out of the runway, and take off to home.

**One Week Ago, 24 hours before the Ambush:**

Sora had just finished working out at the gym and was going into the locker room to shower. Sora is now actually quite attractive, at the age of 19. Her yellow tank top was drenched in sweat after a long session at the gym. Her hair is still the same, auburn in color, but a tad longer now, which she wears it in a variety of ways. For now, she had it tied in a ponytail. She and Tai had been going out ever since a few days before he left for boot camp. Some time before that, Sora was with Matt, and the two friends had some rough times dealing with each other. Some kind of situation happened, and Sora realized that Matt wasn't the one, and she did what she had to make sure Tai knew how she felt. The two shared the same feelings and quickly became deeply in love. Tai had made peace with Matt shortly after that, and miraculously, the old friends shook off their disagreement and remained friends till this day.

Sora at first was very uneasy about Tai joining the Marine Corps in the first place. Especially the fact that she just realized that she really loved him. Matt noticed that discomfort in Sora and as an act of goodwill, vowed to join up as Tai's buddy on his buddy program, where they'll be trained together and they'll keep watch over each other. Matt still cared for Sora, and if it means that much to her, he will safeguard the life of the one she cares about, after all, he cares greatly for his old friend and would die side by side with him in battle. She asked them both at first not to, but reluctantly agreed.

From that day since, the relationship was forged by distance and faithfulness between the two, strengthened by time. Sora loved Tai to death. She thought about him in the shower as she washed herself. Once in a while she would get a thought about him and her, and she would flush blood red. "Guess that will have to wait until he gets home…ooh damn, I can't wait. Just a few more months." She was concentrating on washing herself when she heard a familiar voice singing in the shower stall next to her. "Mimi?" She called out.

Mimi, now 19 as well, was a lot more mature than how she was a few years back. Her hair was now no longer hot pink dyed, but her natural color again, and it reached down to her lower back. She was singing in the shower next to Sora's as she was washing her long hair. Mimi's love life had been a special one. She had been secretly harboring feelings for good old Izumi, although everyone still calls him Izzy, she's the only one that continued to call him by his real name. Like Sora, she had revealed her feelings to Izzy just days before he left for Boot camp, following Tai and Matt after they have already left for a month. He wanted to be with those guys, as the 3rd member in their so-called trio, to watch their backs. She reluctantly let him go, begging him to be careful. The feelings were exactly what propelled Izumi to be an outstanding marine that he is today.

Hearing someone calling her name, Mimi averted her attention and replied, "Who's there?" When Sora said her name, she spoke up again, "oh hey! What a coincidence, had a good workout?" She asked. The girls finished their shower and dried themselves up, while chatting with one another for a few good minutes. At the door of the gym, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, saying they each had things to do.

Sora walked down the street on her way home, stopping by at the convenience store and buying two small rolls of meat. She wanted to feed Agumon, who she promised Tai that she'll help take care of him while he's deployed. She stopped temporally at the Kamiya's knocking at the door. Agumon's voice could be heard from inside, "Just a minute." A few minutes later, Agumon finally got the door open, after trying to stack some stools on top of each other for him to reach the doorknob. "Hey Agumon! Where's Kari, she's usually here to open the door for me?" "She's out on a date with TK." Agumon said as he jumped off his makeshift step. Sora smiled and handed a roll of meat to Agumon. "Good thing I decided to stop by with this then, you must be hungry." She smiled as the digimon reminded her of her sweetheart. A digimon and his/her partner are very much alike, she noted. She said good-bye to Agumon, saying she must be going and left the house.

Sora entered her apartment, closing the door and locking it. She sliced a portion of the roll of meat she had left and served it on a plate for Biyomon. "Hey Sora!" Biyomon called as she flew into the living room from the bedroom. "Hey Biyo, I brought lunch." "Great. Hey, the mailman brought mail while you were gone. There was a letter from Tai." Sora immediately got excited and asked where it was. Biyomon told her where it was and Sora went to retrieve it. She opened it and started reading.

_Hey honey, I hope you're doing all right. It's been a tough week here. Things are really heating up around here. I've seen a lot of marines die lately. There are times when I really felt like I want to be home. Things are rough here. I miss you, Sora. I really do. Matt misses you too. And don't worry, I didn't beat him up for saying that. He's a brother to me, you know? The situation is getting quite rough lately, and they're calling for extra patrols around the firm base. Camp Fallujah just isn't as safe as it seems. Babe, I'm not gonna let the negative things bring me down though. My tour is ending! I bet you knew about it too. Just 2 more months babe, and I'm home for a long time to come. Matt and Izzy are coming home too around then. Izzy been telling me how much he misses Mimi. The poor guy hasn't slept a wink during the week when Mimi didn't had a chance to write back for some time. I can't wait to see your face when I step out of that plane at the airport and hold you in my arms, for the first time in months! I can't wait to run my hand through your hair, to let you know how much you mean to me, to feel your touch. I have to get some sleep honey as my watch is in a few hours. I'll write again when I can. I love you. Signed, Lance Corporal Tai Kamiya._

Sora held the letter to her chest as she smiled happily. She loved him dearly, and it was really good to hear from him. She just couldn't much wait till his tour is over in the next 2 months. She went on to do what she had to do, taking care of her studies and cleaning up the apartment that she shared with Biyomon. She had dinner a couple hours later, took a shower and prepared to go to bed. As she laid in her bed, she read the letter again to herself before drifting off to sleep.

"_Izzy!!!" Tai yelled as he ran into the street to drag his wounded friend away from fire. A few moments later, as Tai was dragging him, Tai can be seen being hit by a shot. Tai dropped to the ground in pain, seemingly unable to get up. "Tai! No!" Was then heard a moment later. _

Sora suddenly woke up with a start, sweating and panting as she recalled a nightmare. It felt so real for some reason. She saw Tai and the others in danger, but she couldn't comprehend what. She shrugged it off and dismissed it as a dream. "yea, its probably nothing. Probably just scaring myself. I can't even watch the news about the war anyways. He's probably fine. If anything did happened to him, I would know by now…no, what am I'm thinking, of course he's fine, nothing happened." She spoke to herself, trying to calm herself down. She slipped back to sleep a few moments later, thinking of him.

The next couple days, Sora was being paranoid, as she hadn't received a single letter. Then again, Tai was in Iraq, and letters do take time to arrive. Oddly, she kept having a feeling of uneasiness about Tai's wellbeing. Something was telling her that something happened, but she just didn't know what. She was watching the news and it broadcasted about an major roadside bombing that claimed the lives of several marines. She shut the tube off at that point, and couldn't help but scare herself. What if he was one of those marines? What if he's dead? She asked herself. She stopped herself, trying to reassure herself that he's fine.

Near the last day of the week, she received a phone call. It was Kari. From the sound of her voice, Sora could tell something was wrong. "Kari, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned. "Its Tai! Something happened! The Marines just called mom and dad and they called me!" "What?!" Sora exclaimed, not believing her ears. "You sure? Is Tai okay? Is he okay?!" Sora asked with equal worry. "We don't know. As far as the marine representatives could say, his unit was involved in an ambush on the streets of Fallujah!" Kari stammered on the other line. She was very upset, as she didn't know if her brother was alive or dead. Kari told Sora that the marines will provide more info as they find out more with those that are over there. Sora replied that Tai is probably all right, and told her not to jump to conclusions, afraid of thinking of the worse scenario. Kari promised as they find out more, they will contact her immediately. Sora said thanks briefly and said goodbye, hanging up the phone. She slumped down against the wall as she sat there, as she started having worrisome eyes. Soon tears began to well up around her eyes. "Please be okay…" She muttered to herself, as her heart ached as she thought of the possible worse outcomes.

**A/N: And that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please, Read and Review and give me some input on what you think. The second chapter will be coming soon, so stay tuned! James Out!**


	3. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**The Return home: Tale of Survival**

**A/N: I'm back people, sorry about the super long hiatus. I am sad to report that some stories like, "our brother, our friend" from my digimon creations would not continue, and would probably be torn down, due to lack of ideas and inspiration. While I was gone, I became a US Marine. Upon hearing the accounts of the marines in my unit who've been to Iraq, it has given me some idea to what it was like. Obviously it wasn't pleasant and shouldn't be taken lightly. Disclaimer, I do not own digimon. **

**Summary: This Fanfic is set in an alternate universe, where the digidestineds (Post Season 2) have moved to the United States during the last few years of high school. The majority of the older boys are in the Marine Corps and were involved in Iraq. Upon returning home, they suffer through flashbacks of the war as their friends and loved ones back home help them through their troubles. **

**Chapter 2: Homecoming**

**24 hours before the boys are sent aboard their plane home**

Sora hadn't slept those two days, with Tai's well being on her mind. It has been quite hard for her, as she eagerly waited for news about Tai, yet she dreads to hear it as well. The poor girl's eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep. She sniffled as she sat on the foot of her bed, wiping the occasional tear that would stream down her cheeks. "Tai…I really hope you're okay." She said to no one in particular as she thought about him. Biyomon had walked into her room and jumped up beside her. "Sora? You have to eat. You haven't ate anything since you found out about the ambush." Her digimon friend said with concern. "Don't do this to yourself. I'm sure Tai's fine. You know that. We all know that. Remember the adventures we were all in years ago? All the dangerous areas, Tai still continued to trudge through." She tried to comfort her friend. Sora just sniffed a bit, wiping away another tear. "I know. He's really brave and well…lucky." She said as another thought brought more tears to her eyes. Biyomon sighed and said, "C'mon! Snap out of it. You're acting like he's dead! Brighten up! How do you think he will think when he sees you like this?" "I know, Biyo, I know! But I'm afraid…I can't imagine what I would do if he doesn't come back…" Sora said as she buried her face into Biyomon's shoulders, as she started sobbing again. The digimon just closed her eyes briefly as she tried to comfort her friend. "_Tai, I really hope you're okay. I don't think Sora can handle the news if you are killed."_ The digimon thought.

Mimi was pacing back and forth in her living room, staying a good distance near her phone. Sora had called her two days ago and filled her in on what happened to Tai. She too was worried. Not only is she sympathetic of her friend's pain, she was also concerned over her own loved one. "_Could Izzy be in that attack? Was he safe?"_ Mimi was however stronger on the inside. She knew she had to be. "_God is watching over them, He won't let tragic things happen to them. I must trust in God that they are in good hands."_ Mimi thought as she waited for a phone call from Sora or anyone that might fill her in about the boys.

Some hours passed, as Sora woke up. She found herself in her bed, apparently she cried herself to sleep earlier. She was still sad, but she heard what Biyomon had said, and she knew she had to stay strong. True, his health was unknown but she decided that it would be best that she doesn't see things negatively. She smelled something from the kitchen, as she walked towards it. She saw Biyomon was making a meal. The digimon saw her and smiled, "Feel better after that sleep? C'mon, come eat." She said as she placed some food on a plate and placed it on the table. Sora partially didn't want to eat anything, but her hunger was too much to ignore. She sat down and started eating, bringing a smile of relief to her digimon's face. While eating the phone suddenly rang. Sora sat up as she heard it. She quickly swallowed and picked up the phone. "Tai? Tai?" She answered. "Its Kari, Sora. You okay?" came on the other line.

"Tai and the others are alive. They're been injured, but they're alive, that's all the marines told us. They said they're been sent home for home side health care." The word 'alive' brought instant relief to Sora's heart as she listened. "I'm concerned for my brother's health, but as far as we know, there's still hope and that's relief. Their plane is due to arrive in 6 hours, I thought you might want to come along to…" Kari didn't get a chance to finish when Sora said she would definitely be joining them to pick up Taichi and the others. The young woman said goodbye and hung up the phone. Her boyfriend was actually alive. She felt a little bit relieved as Biyomon came in and spoke. "You look like you heard some good news. I told you Tai doesn't die easily." The bird digimon chirped as Sora smiled slightly at the comment. Sora immediately called Mimi and informed her of the good news. Sora heard her friend utter same words of relief. They agreed that they would go together to see the boys return.

**Present Day**

_"IED! IED!" Tai heard as the truck he was riding on was hit by an explosive device beneath them. The force flung him off his seat and onto the street. He winced as he grabbed his right arm, his breathing a little raspy as he tried to shake off the shellshock as he tried to comprehend what is going on. He examined his right arm, realizing its just a minor injury, found his rifle and looked around, surveying the area. Insurgents were rushing down towards them as he aimed his rifle, firing a round or two, taking down a couple enemy guerilla fighters. Finding Izzy, he saw his friend trying to crawl out of the wreckage he was stuck in. As he watched, he suddenly saw Izzy being struck down. "No! Izzy!" He said as he ran to his friend. Checking for a pulse, he found none. An enemy round had instantly killed him. "No…No!" Tai cursed out loud as he got up a bit later, unable to save his friend. He saw Matt was taking cover behind his downed hummer, occasionally popping up to take shots with his rifle at the enemy. _

_Tai wanted to go to his friend but before he could do so, he watched in terror as Matt too was struck down with enemy fire and laid on the ground bleeding. Tai popped from cover and fired a burst of rounds before rushing to Matt's side. He saw Matt clutching his chest, bleeding profusely. "Matt, stay with me, you're going to be okay." Tai said worriedly as he frantically tried to stop his friend's bleeding. Matt looked like he was about to give in. "I'm so sorry Tai, I made a promise to Sora that I would watch your back, but I can't even watch mine." Ishida said, as he coughed up some blood. "Matt, you're going to be okay. Stop talking like that. You are not going to break that promise. Stay with me!" "Sorry bro…" "Matt! Damnit! No!" Tai yelled, as tears streamed down his face. He couldn't believe his eyes, seeing another friend slip thru the jaws of death. Anguish and anger came over him as he took a grenade, flung it towards the direction of enemy guerillas. Waiting for the explosion to pass, he then got out of cover and started charging towards the enemy, screaming at the top of his lungs, and firing his weapon at every enemy he can. He winced as a round struck him in the leg, but he kept charging on and firing his weapon. He then got shot again, and again, bleeding from almost every area of his body. He kept trying to push on, but wasn't able to continue. He dropped to his knees, trying to squeeze off another round before the pain claimed him. Lying on his back, his breath raspy and erratic as life was slipping away, he heard what seemed to be Arabic being spoken near him. He watched helplessly as an insurgent, his face covered by a cloth mask, started to approach him. The enemy cursed at Tai in Arabic before raising his AK 47 and aimed towards Tai's face. Tai closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable. _**_"Pop."_**

Tai woke up with a start, covered in sweat. He felt all over himself with his hands, finding he was actually okay, except for his wounded leg. He checked his surroundings and realized he was on the plane. He let out a sigh of relief as he realized that it was just a nightmare. He looked over to his right, and found Matt and Izzy sleeping peacefully in their seats. He looked out the window to his left with a sigh. "Man, I'm glad I'm out of there though. But those other marines back there. I hope they will be okay." He thought as he watched the dark sky outside as the plane soared above the Pacific. He looked at the on screen monitor at the GPS, and noted their position. They had switched planes earlier between a few stops across Europe and Asia. The plane wouldn't be due to land in San Diego for a few more hours. He remembered the day they moved there with most of the gang, most of them going there to study for school. It wasn't a bad city at all. He liked it, reminded him of Odaiba. He sighed and tried to go back to sleep. After a few minutes, he slipped back into sleep, as the plane gradually closed the gap to home.

Sora sat in one of the seats in the van they rode in. Takeru had rented it, to help carry the passengers who wanted to go see the boys are they returned, as well as guaranteeing that they will have room for Tai to get sit, if he could. Takeru drove the van towards the airport, after picking up Mimi from her house. He turned and got on the interstate, jumping into the carpool lane. "I hope they're okay." Takeru said, particularly worried about his brother. Kari just smiled at him from shotgun. "I'm sure our brothers are fine. They're coming home by commercial flight…that's got to mean they're doing pretty good." "I sure hope so." Sora said from the back. "Well, we're almost there." Takeru said as he took the exit and drove towards the main entrance, passing by the Marine Corps Recruit Depot. The training depot was literally just next door to the airport. Quite literally, a fence separates the facilities.

After a few minutes of finding a place to park, the group moved towards the arrival terminal. They waited there as Takeru checked the monitor. "They're on time. They're landing in a few minutes now." He said as he held Kari's hand. "Stop worrying so much, they're going to be fine." He said as he tried to comfort his girlfriend. Kari leaned into his shoulder as they watched the entrance way. Sora and Mimi shared the same look on their faces as they anticipated their arrival, gingerly looking at every person that walked out from the gates into the arrival lobby.

The plane had landed finally. Tai woke up when the plane hit the runway. He was first wondering where he was at again. The captain came on the intercom a moment later, and informed the passengers that they have landed in San Diego airport, and are now getting off the runway and towards the gate designated to them. "Home." He said to himself as he watched Matt and Izzy awake in their seats. "Slept well?" Izzy said as he noticed Tai was awake. "Yea, sorta. How you'd sleep?" "Not very well, the pain meds wore off for me. My leg started hurting a few minutes ago, kept me awake. "We'll get you some soon man. Don't worry." Matt said to his friend as he then looked over to Tai. "We're finally home. Just some time ago, we were here, taking off to Iraq." Matt said as he looked out the window. "Yea, I know. I didn't expect us to come home like this." Tai said. Izzy interrupted suddenly, "Beats coming home in a box!" he spoke with a sigh. Tai was about to say something, but Izzy interrupted him "I know, I'm sorry, it isn't something to joke about…I guess the stress got to me." Tai just sighed, "That's okay Izzy, we're all on edge after what happened. At least we should be thankful we're okay."

Tai got some help into his wheelchair again and rolled out of the gate. He turned the wheel chair around and watched Matt pushed Izzy around in his wheelchair and off the plane. "I wonder if our families are expecting us." Tai said to the other two as they came closer to him. "I don't know, but I think they are. Let's go." Matt said, pushing Izzy towards the exit. Tai followed in his wheelchair, rolling it forward beside Izzy. The trio was finally home.

Sora watched anxiously as person by person walked through the exit area. Finally, she caught eye of someone familiar. It took her some time to recognize him as Matt. He was so tan, and he looked so rugged. She noticed that he was pushing someone in a wheelchair. She gasped to herself, as she wondered, is that Tai in the wheelchair? She looked that way, and saw someone else in another wheelchair, rolling himself towards the exit. She felt her heart ache a little as she recognize him. Poor Tai was in a wheelchair, she felt sad and yet relieved at the same time. At least he's not in any worse of a condition. Or so she thought. She called out, "Tai!" As she ran towards the exit area, while the others were alerted to the trio's arrival and followed her.Sora saw Tai more clearly as she got closer. He looked really tired, and he looked like he's seen a lot of things happened around him. "_My poor Tai. What happened to you?" _She thought as she called out his name again. "You're okay!"

Tai was quite pleasantly surprised when he heard his name being called. He saw Matt look up from a conversation with Izzy as they moved down the hallway when they heard Tai's name being called. Tai looked towards the direction where it came from to see a tear filled Sora running towards him. "You're Okay!" came out of her mouth as she kneeled quickly beside his wheelchair and wrapped her arms in an embrace with him, lying her head against his chest. "I was so worried, Tai! I didn't know if you were alive!" She cried out, tears of relief flowing down her cheeks. "Sora…" Tai spoke softly as he returned the embrace with his arms, kissing her softly on her forehead. "Sora…" he muttered again, unable to find the words to say, as emotion overwhelmed him as he closed his eyes and held her in the embrace, cherishing the moment. A small tear began to stream from his closed eyes as he held her, enjoying the reunion with the one he loved. "Baby…don't cry, I'm sorry if what happened scared you." He managed to utter a moment later, while running his fingers through her hair as she remained in the embrace.

While Tai and Sora were together, Mimi had also ran over to Izzy's side and was sharing a kiss with him. The two of them broke the kiss as Mimi started to shed a tear. "I'm just glad you're back safe. Honey, what happened, how are you feeling?" She asked as she brushed aside her hair as she took one of Izzy's hands and placed it against her cheek. The young red haired boy could only smile as he reassures her that he's going to be overall, all right. "It just hurts every now and then." He said, seemingly ignoring the pain in his leg, despite complaining about it without end just minutes ago. Izzy pulled Mimi back in for another kiss. Stopping the kiss, the two enjoyed their reunion with the others.

Matt watched the pair of couples share their tearful reunions and saw his younger brother walking towards him with Kari in tow. Matt smiled and walked over, pulling his brother into a hug. They let go a moment later as Matt then hugged Kari for a second. "How has TK been treating you?" He said, as he released from the hug a moment later. Takeru just smiled sheepishly as Matt asked that question. Kari just blushed. "I take that as 'great' then." Matt said as he laughed with them. Matt looked back at Tai, watching him continue to run his finger's through Sora's hair as he held her. "_I promised you I watch his back and bring him home in one piece, Sora. But it seems that he brought me home alive and safe instead. He does deserve you to be by his side."_ He thought as he then smiled contently.

**A/N: And that's the end of the Chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, as the boys began their transition back home, overcoming the first hurdles of recovery. James Out!**


	4. Chapter3: Transitional Hardships

**The Return home: Tale of Survival**

**A/N: I'm back people, sorry about the super long hiatus. I am sad to report that some stories like, "our brother, our friend" from my digimon creations would not continue, and would probably be torn down, due to lack of ideas and inspiration. While I was gone, I became a US Marine. Upon hearing the accounts of the marines in my unit who've been to Iraq, it has given me some idea to what it was like. Obviously it wasn't pleasant and shouldn't be taken lightly. Disclaimer, I do not own digimon. **

**Summary: This Fanfic is set in an alternate universe, where the digidestineds (Post Season 2) have moved to the United States during the last few years of high school. The majority of the older boys are in the Marine Corps and were involved in Iraq. Upon returning home, they suffer through flashbacks of the war as their friends and loved ones back home help them through their troubles. **

**Chapter 3: Transitional Hardships**

Sora was really relieved that Tai had returned home safely. Despite the fact that he is hurt, she doesn't care, him being alive and home is all that mattered to her. The two of them still remained in that embrace at the airport, completely oblivious of their other companions around them, as they shared their moment together. Sora continued to lay her head against his chest, eyes still closed and listening to his steady heartbeat, as she heard him say words of comfort to her as he's running his hand through her hair. He gently touched each silky strand of hair, as she breathed peacefully. She loved the feeling that she felt when being in an embrace with him. A moment later, she opened her eyes as she moved up from his chest to his face, locking lips with him and expressed how she missed him. She stopped the kiss a moment later, looking at his hardened and weary face and into the chocolate colored eyes of his. "Tai…" She tried to speak as she looked at him lovingly and worriedly at the same time. She briefly looked around at him, seeing his bandaged thigh and looking back into his eyes. She felt a tear welling up again as she started to ponder. How much pain was he in? What did he endure? What could she do to help? These thoughts started racing through her mind.

Tai kept trying to comfort her, seeing her eyes tear up again. "Sora, I'm okay. Really. Stop worrying so much." He said gently as he kissed her on the forehead again. He watched Sora stood up and whispered to him. "Tai, it hurts me so to see you like this…" Tai smiled. "I know baby. But cheer up, hmm? Seeing your smile simply makes my pain melt away." He said with a chuckle as he reached out to her hand with his. Sora felt herself smile again as she heard it. Taking his hand, she held it and then leaned in for a kiss on his cheek. She got behind his wheelchair and leaned in, wrapping her arms around him to hug him briefly from behind. "You just know how to make me feel better." She whispered into his ears as she stood up again. She took hold of the grips on the wheelchair, "Let's take you home."

The companions walked out of the airport, Matt and Takeru carrying the luggage they brought with them, while Mimi and Sora pushed their boyfriends' to the parking garage. Kari walked beside her brother, helping Takeru with some of the lighter bags. While waiting at a crosswalk, Tai looked over to see Izzy next to him. Tai playfully pokes Izzy's wounded leg. The red haired boy winced as he glared at his comrade. Tai slapped Izzy's hand away when he tried to poke him back. The girls couldn't help but laugh at the mischief their men were having. The light turned green and the digidestineds continued across the crosswalk and into the parking garage. They stopped shortly at the van, and helped the wounded ones aboard. Sora and Tai sat in the way back of the van, while Mimi and Izzy sat in the middle row. Matt took a seat next to Izzy and shut the sliding door. Takeru pulled out of the spot and drove the van to the exit. In the back, Sora leaned her head against Tai's shoulder, holding his hand in hers. Tai smiled, kissed her on the forehead and put his free arm around Sora's shoulders, pulling her closer. He was getting pretty tired, so he closed his eyes. Before he drifted off to sleep, he heard Takeru saying that they are going to be driving to Izzy's place first. He heard Mimi saying that she'll get off with Izzy to stay with him for the night. Sora listened to his soft breathing as she realized that Tai is asleep. She smiled as she shifted her head a little bit on his shoulder, careful not to wake him. She suddenly felt tired herself and slowly drifted off to sleep, holding one of his hands while leaning against his shoulder.

The van moved through traffic, stopping over at Izzy's house about 20 minutes later. Matt got off to help Izzy off the van. Matt watched Izzy and Mimi quietly got out, careful not to wake the sleeping pair behind them. Matt gently patted Izzy on the shoulder, said good night to his comrade and told him to get some rest. The two say goodbye to Matt and the others, as Matt got back onboard and shut the van doors quietly. Takeru then pulled out from the driveway as Mimi waved goodbye. She pushed Izzy onto his apartment driveway and helped him inside. While on the way inside, she giggled a little when he whispered something into her ears and kissed her on the cheek. The door closed a moment later as they prepared for Izzy to rest.

Tai awoke suddenly as he was afflicted by yet another vivid nightmare. Sweating and breathing heavily, he reassessed his surroundings. His sudden movement had woken Sora up and caught the attention of those around him. Sora asked him what was wrong, as she lifted her head from his shoulders. His hand in her grip felt cold, sweaty and a little clammy. Matt had turned around to face them and knew a little bit what was wrong. He looked and listened as Tai took a deep breath, as he tried to compose himself as he looked outside the window. "N...nothing, Sora." He said a moment later, smiling to mask the state of mind he was in. Sora looked at him worriedly as she then leaned her head back onto his shoulders and closed her eyes again. Tai just looked at Matt as the two of them just looked at each other with understanding. They both knew the cause of the problem. Matt just sighed and mouthed the words, "take care of yourself, bro." Tai nodded, as he then looked at Sora's sleeping face. He's got to be careful, he doesn't want her to worry herself to death.

Some time later, the van had stopped outside of the Kamiya's. Matt once again got out, while Sora helped Tai got out of the van. He winced a little as he felt some pain shoot through his injured thigh. Sora just looked at him with worrisome eyes. Tai sat down on the wheelchair and smiled at Matt. The young blonde smiled and spoke to him. "Get some rest, Tai. See you at the hospital tomorrow." With that, Matt gave Kari and Sora a hug saying good bye as he closed the sliding door and got into the passenger seat. He and Takeru waved goodbye as they drove off. Some minutes later, the girls had helped Tai inside. Tai was seated on his bed while Sora was in his closet, trying to find his sleepwear. Kari walked in with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. "To help you sleep, brother." She said with a smile. Tai smiled and popped two tablets into his mouth, and washing it down with the glass of water. He muttered thanks to his sister, and then tried to stand up. The pain shot through his leg, but he gritted his teeth and limped over to Sora. "Tai!" Both girls muttered when they saw him stand up. Sora instinctively ran over to support him. He smiled, and said he's going to be fine. He helped Sora look through his closet till they found something that was comfortable. Kari smiled and walked out. Sora helped him back onto the bed again and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't make it hard on yourself, okay?" She said to him as she looked into his eyes.

Tai smiled and kissed her back. He took off his shirt and took the sleep shirt and stuffed his arms through it, getting ready to pull it on. Sora blushed a little as she saw how much muscular he had became. She blushed even redder as her mind thought of even more things. Tai noticed her and said sheepishly, "I gonna need some help putting these pants on, wanna help me?" She laughed at that, while turning her face so he wouldn't see her face turn redder than a tomato. He smiled and pulled her closer by the waist. "I'm just kidding, honey. But you can if you want to." He said with a grin, before kissing her softly on the cheek. Sora got up, kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sure you can handle it. I got to help Kari with the guest bed. Good night, sweetie." Sora said as she walked out of his room, stopping at his door, looking back with a smile and walking out.

Tai smiled. It was good to be home, and with his beloved. He struggled a bit to take his pants off, careful not to ruin the bandage on his leg. Pulling on the pair of shorts, he then turned on his bed lamp. He looked at the bandage. It was a tad soiled. He opened a pouch he had brought with him. He opened it and there were some fresh bandages still sealed in the packaging. He took out an antiseptic packet and a gauze pad. He gently removed the tape around the old bandage as he gently lifted it off the wound. He winced as it hurt a little since it was somewhat stuck onto the wound. Tai looked at his leg. The gaping hole where the round had entered was now stitched up by the medical team over in Iraq. Some blood still oozed from small gaps, but not enough to be serious. It'll heal completely soon. He took the antiseptic and wiped the cloth on it, while gritting his teeth as the pain shot through his leg as the antiseptic burned. He placed the fresh gauze pad on the wound, covering it up and taping it together with a roll of bandage tape. After he had secured it, he tossed the soiled bandage in the trash and placed the first aid kit on his counter. He shut off the lamp a moment later and laid down. He pulled the covers up and went to sleep a moment later, as the aspirin finally began to take effect.

Some hours had passed as Sora woke up later that night to use the bathroom. After she was done, she was on the way back to the guest room when she heard groans from Tai's room. She wondered what he was doing when she leaned against his door and listened. "No! Matt!" She heard him say, when suddenly she heard him scream loudly. She opened his door and went in. She found him awake, and drenched in cold sweat. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked as she sat down next to him. Taking his hand into hers, she gasped when it felt like it did just hours before on the van. "Seriously, Tai, can you tell me what's bothering you?" She pleaded, now really concerned for him.

Tai shook his head as the images still continue to plague him. "Nightmares. Vivid nightmares, of Iraq." He muttered a moment later as he gently squeezed her hand. "Its hard to sleep." He muttered as he buried his face into his hands. Sora wrapped her arms around him. "How long has it bothered you?" She asked. "Since we were rescued. The entire week, I haven't been able to get much sleep." Sora can't help but feel worried. She laid him back down on the bed. "You need your rest. How about I'll stay with you the rest of the night? I might be able to help you sleep." She said with a little giggle. It was at least worth a shot. Tai didn't say anything to say no, as Sora got into his covers with him. Leaning her head against his chest, she listened to him breathe as she drifted off to sleep. Tai however, remained awake for some minutes. He still felt uncomfortable from the images, but somehow having Sora by him eased the discomfort. He smiled as he kissed her on the forehead and finally went to sleep. "Tomorrow, hopefully the doctors might have a way to figure out our problems." He whispered to himself before he passed out.

**A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 3. Tai and the others have been through a lot. Stay tuned for chapter 4 to find out how they will overcome these problems.**


End file.
